


'Twas the Night Before XXX-mas

by Harpless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempt at Humor, But Sorry Again, Charlie Ships It, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Destiel - Freeform, Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sam Ships It, Sorry Not Sorry, Styx - Freeform, but not really, like for reals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 08:57:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8838439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harpless/pseuds/Harpless
Summary: Just like "A Visit from St. Nicholas" by Clement Clarke Moore except Diestiel-themed, and ridiculous....and a little f'ed up.  Merry Christmas and my sincerest apologies!





	

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: The most explicit line (in my opinion) had the least number of changes from the original.

'Twas the night before Christmas, and all through the bunker  
The gang hanging out, getting way so much drunker;

Sam, Charlie, Dean, Cas, were snug in their lair,  
Dean wished for the gift of Sam cutting his hair;

Charlie was plotting, Sam scratched his huge head.  
How could they get Cas in Dean Winchester's bed?

The drinking itself might be enough of a trap,  
Let's leave'm alone and hope Cas sits on Dean's lap.

When hunter and angel were wrapped up in chatter,  
With a look, Nerd and Moose decided to scatter.

Cas and Dean moved in closely, quick as The Flash,  
Now setting the scene for some serious slash.

Inside of his mind Dean thought, “Dude, take it slow.”  
To date, every romance had ended in woe.

Dean pushed down his jittery nerves with more beer,  
But Castiel's blue, blue eyes assuaged all his fears.

Dean's lips went to Cas's, so dirty and quick,  
Cas froze in the moment. Well, except for his dick.

The angel's wall broke and he re-staked his claim,  
While grabbing and pawing and moaning Dean's name.

“Oh shit!” Said Dean, “We don't want them to listen!”  
"Cover the noise, Put a cassette tape of Styx in.”

Then music went blasting down every dark hall:  
"Come Sail Away!","Sail Away!","Sail Away All!"

As limbs before this had long been denied,  
They twisted and turned and were completely entwined.

Cas felt exultant, like the first time he flew,  
“Oh!” Stubble on his thigh, now that's something new!

Dean prayed this was real, not some bad TV spoof,  
That the trickster could end with a Snap! and a Poof!

They tussled and wrestled and Cas pinned Dean down,  
They fell off of the couch with a thud to the ground.

In just these few moments Dean knew was hooked,  
Cas really did taste just as good as he looked!

His finger ran down the small of Cas's back,  
And taunted and teased up and down his ass crack.

His thighs how they quivered on this night so merry!  
His cheeks were like roses, his hole like a cherry!

Dean's droll little mouth on his cock made Cas blow,  
And the come on Dean's chin was as white as the snow.

Dean desperately needed to find sweet release,  
Cas wantonly took him in hard from beneath,

Dean thrust in and out, with the scream of a banshee,  
Cock wet and slick from the lube, KY Jelly.

He nary believed he deserved such a seraph,  
Dean called out “I love you!” in spite of himself.

Then kink on his mind, Cas asked of his friend,  
“Tell me you safe word, so there's nothing to dread.”

The hunter complied, letting Cas go to work,  
He used Dean obscenely, and came with a jerk.

They curled up with each other, ready to doze,  
Both men exhausted from their heads to their toes.

“Whew! Fans will love that”, Dean said with a whistle,  
Let Chuck write that up like a Penthouse epistle.

Cas then whispered sweetly, holding Dean close and tight,  
“From now until the end, let's make out every night!”


End file.
